


Gehrman, The First Hunter

by TheUFCVeteran



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: A couple of things relating to the Doll have been changed, A variation/adaptation of the final Boss fight., MASSIVE ENDGAME SPOILERS, Rated M just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUFCVeteran/pseuds/TheUFCVeteran
Summary: I decided to see what I could come up with for Bloodborne, seeing as I just beat the game (oh my god I love it so much, super hyped to pick up The Old Hunters and Dark Souls 3), and am currently on New Game +1. I hope you enjoy this little story. It's an adaptation of the final boss fight of the game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to see what I could come up with for Bloodborne, seeing as I just beat the game (oh my god I love it so much, super hyped to pick up The Old Hunters and Dark Souls 3), and am currently on New Game +1. I hope you enjoy this little story. It's an adaptation of the final boss fight of the game.

Each time the Hunter visited his Dream, it became continually more broken down, the flowers wilting and the sky becoming a fiery red. Each time, the Hunter would ponder how long his Dream would stay together. For him, it was a place of relaxation, where he could escape the terrors that plagued Yharnam. To heal his wounds. To regain his sanity which had been slowly whittled down by his visions out on the hunt. It was the closest thing to 'normal' that existed while the hunt was ongoing. If this was to disappear, well, he didn't know what he would do. It was either end up dead, or triumph over the beasts that ravaged the city. No middle ground. 

The Hunter was brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. It was the doll that would always let him channel his blood echoes into in return for an upgrade or two of his choice. He was taken aback by what he saw. The building that loomed over him was burning violently, the flames encasing the outer part of the building.  

"Gehrman is waiting. Make your choice, Hunter."

Feeling his emotions smashing together into one, he knew this was it. It was kill or be killed. Slowly, he raised his head, looked at the Doll and nodded in understanding. For a split second, he swore that he saw a flicker of emotion pass through the Doll's eyes, something like sadness. But that wasn't possible. It was, after all, just a doll. 

Hastily turning away from the Doll, the Hunter grabbed his Ludwig Holy Blade, trusty Saw Cleaver and Hunter Pistol and began to the walk the path that would lead him to his final battle. A battle which, if he succeeded, would hopefully bring him salvation.

As he tried to gather his thoughts, the sound of his boots pressing against the concrete with each step he took filled his ears. Thump. Thump. Thump. It was now that he started to feel he was breaking a nervous sweat, along with his heart pounding quicker and deeper with each passing second. 

After what seemed like an eternity walking down the cobblestone path, he finally reached the open gate that led to the arena which would host the fight between the Hunter and Gehrman, the First Hunter.

Gehrman was in the middle of the flower fields, muttering to himself about past tragedies. Hearing the crunching of boots on flowers, Gehrman turned in his wheelchair to lay his eyes upon the Hunter, dressed in his original Hunter set rather than the Cainhurst armour that he had been sporting for his past quests. As well as that, he had his Saw Cleaver and Hunter Pistol drawn, signifying that he was ready to go to war. Chuckling, Gehrman couldn't help but wonder why the Hunter had chose to actually fight him. Did he want to prove that an old man had lost his stride? Well, he was going to be proved wrong.

"What was it then, hm? The blood? The beasts?" Seeing no reaction from the Hunter, Gehrman decided that it was best to skip the talk and get to the fight. "No matter, you will die here, and you will awaken anew when the sun has risen and the lands have been cleansed. Tonight, Gehrman joins the hunt."

Tentatively, he got out of his wheelchair, stretching before drawing his Burial Blade that he had used on the hunts back in his day. Gehrman locked eyes with the Hunter and they began to slowly walk towards each other, neither willing to take the first strike. Out the corner of his eye, Gehrman noticed that the Doll was watching at the entrance gate, surrounded by an aura of the Hunter's Blood Echoes. Feeling anger rise in him, Gerhman tried to shift it to one side so that it wouldn't interfere with his battle with the Hunter.

Out of nowhere, the Hunter caught Gehrman off guard with a lighting fast slash to the arm with the Saw Cleaver in its transformed form, which was embedded with multiple Blood Chunks and fortified with blood gems. It ripped through Gehrman's muscle tissue, leaving a large laceration, causing him to cry out in pain for a second, before silencing himself again to refocus. Bouncing backwards, he swung his Burial Blade once, missing the Hunter, but he darted forward and managed to slice through the Hunter's garb with a thrust attack, causing blood to spill from his abdomen. Even after being attacked, the Hunter maintained his stoic expression, but Gehrman knew this would be a tough test. He knew that he couldn't underestimate his foe after the Hunter sliced through the mighty beasts like butter, ones that gave even Gehrman himself the toughest of fights.

Determination unwavering, the Hunter started to analyse Gehrman's attack patterns, so the following attempt at attacking that he made, the Hunter unholstered his weapon up and quickly fired, inducing a stun effect on Gehrman. Noticing this, the Hunter ran up to him before plunging his hand inside Gehrman's chest cavity and ripping out half of his lung, flinging him backwards from the force. Dazed, Gehrman clumsily got back on his feet, flashing a smile towards the Hunter. He could not deny that he was a formidable enemy, by far the most difficult adversary he had ever faced.

Observing his work, the Hunter consumed a Blood Vial then put his Saw Cleaver on the hook situated on his trousers and pulled out the big guns. The Ludwig Holy Blade. It was able to do massive damage with a thrust attack, while also stunning enemies. Taking the weapon in both hands, the Hunter leaped towards Gehrman, who stepped to the side to dodge his attempted counter and thrust his blade deep into his ribs, causing bones to break as a result of the blade's massive girth.

Feeling the Hunter's weapon force its way through his ribs and pierce his lung, Gehrman's eyes went wide and he doubled over in excruciating pain. He knew it was close to being over if he was unsuccessful in defeating the Hunter. Gathering his remaining strength, he let out an inhuman roar and charged towards the Hunter, spinning around while swinging his Burial Blade. The Hunter dodged, countering with a gunshot to the head. Both continued to swing and parry each other, slowly chipping down their health.

The Doll watched meticulously, the blood echoes still surrounding her. For some reason, she felt herself gravitating towards the Hunter to take victory. Although she was just a Doll, allowing the Hunter to channel his blood echoes into her over and over again had given her human like thoughts and emotions. Scanning her memory, the Doll tried to come up with a reason why she experienced these emotions, until finally, it clicked.  _His blood echoes are a part of who and what he his. By channelling his echoes, he gave part of himself to... me?. Is that why I want him to be victorious?_

For hours, the Hunter and Gehrman traded strikes, both incurring large wounds and both starting to tire, even with all the adrenaline that they had pumping through their veins. Eventually, it came to a point where Gehrman's body simply could not keep up with his mind, and slowly but surely, he started to take more and more unanswered attacks. Sensing his fatigue, the Hunter got a second wind, quickening his attacks, each time landing more. Unwillingly, Gehrman had to cease his offense, stumbling to the ground after being struck by a final blow from the Hunter's Holy Blade. Gazing at the Hunter through the ruined flowers, he could see the relief in his eyes, the pure joy. However, the joy in his eyes was promptly extinguished, as the Hunter knew he still had to finish the job. With his Holy Blade trailing behind him, he approached Gehrman, who was positioned by a gravestone at the north east side of the flower field. Needing no words, the Hunter took his Saw Cleaver in hand and prepared to end the battle, once and for all. Before he could get it done, however, Gehrman put his hands up, wanting to say a few final words. The Hunter obliged, knowing it would not be right to stomp on a Hunter's final wishes.

"P-please, let me die here, in my Dream, peacefully. Leave me be, I beg of you. I just want to drift away. Please, grant me this."

This took the Hunter by surprise, he thought Gehrman would want to either fight until his last breath or take his death by a fellow Hunter gracefully and be done with it. However, he promised himself that he would respect Gehrman's last wishes. If it was any other enemy, he would've ended them, no question, but they were both Hunters, they knew what it was like to go out and hunt, to give it their all. Slowly, he removed his Saw Cleaver from Gehrman's throat and laid his dying body down to rest.

The Hunter decided that it was best he watched him while he took his final breaths, just in case he tried anything, so he cleared a space next to him and sat down. He observed Gehrman's breaths, ones which were getting shakier and shakier as time went on. He took this time to reflect on the battle, what he did right, what he could improve on, and what injuries he had sustained. As he was going over his cuts and bruises in his head, his train of thought was disrupted by Gehrman's noticeably weaker voice.

"Here, t-take this." He handed his Burial Blade over to the Hunter, knowing that it would be taken good care of, and used effectively. He saw his eyes widen, confusion flickering through his face. "You'll do well with this, and you'll take care of it, I know it. You are the only one besides me who can harness the weapon to its full potential. It'll suit you. Give it a try once in a while?" The Hunter's face relaxed, nodding to Gehrman, causing the old man to relax, before speaking his final words.

"Goodbye, Hunter. You are everything you were chalked up to be. Thank you for making my final fight a good one."

With that, Gehrman, the First Hunter, let out his last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave your thoughts and criticisms down in the comments below, I'd love to hear whatever you have to say.


End file.
